


Dragon Slayer of Sense of Smell

by AriesDruella



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, For Want of a Nail, I wrote this when I was 13, Lucy is basically a matchmaker, Multi, a feel good story overall, a lot of characters, awkward writing at first, gets better as the chapters increase, like a lot lot, quite vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDruella/pseuds/AriesDruella
Summary: In which Lucy runs around the guild pushing people together, sometimes literally, and Laxus runs after her to keep her in check for some reason. For what reason? (edited summary)





	1. The Missing Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic that I posted online (I wrote A LOT in my school notebooks) and decided to finally organize my accounts and cross-post in FF and AO3. Hope you enjoy 13 year old me's writing <3

Lucy woke up in her apartment early with the help of her trusty alarm clock.

“Yosh! Another beautiful day to wake up to!” she smiled as she got her clothes ready for the day.

She went inside the shower room and turned the water on. After using her usual non-scented shampoo her hand started to reach for her flower-scented one. However, when she got the bottle, it felt too light.

“Eh? I’m sure that I stocked up my hygienic material with my last job reward.” She wondered aloud then she shrugged and said, “Oh well.” Then she started using the non-scented one again.

As a child, Lucy got used to using soap and shampoo twice when bathing. She liked the smell of the flower-scented soap and shampoo when she just joined the guild and thus, she started using it every day. She even brings it on missions in case she has time to bathe.

After finishing her daily preparations she went on her way to the guild.

“Good morning everyone!” she yelled when she opened the door.

Smiling, she went on her way to Mirajane at the bar counter as yells and greetings were given to her.

“Hello Lucy.” Mira smiled at Lucy when she sat down her usual seat.

“Morning! I’ll have the usual.” She said as Mirajane started preparing her drink.

“Mira, do you remember when we went shopping? I bought the usual flower-scented soap and shampoo with you that day didn’t I?” She asked while she laid down on her arms which were on the top of the counter.

“Well, yes. Why? Did something happen?” Mirajane asked with a concerned look on her lovely face.

“The bottle was empty and he soap was nowhere to be found when I was taking a bath this morning!” Lucy exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh.

“There. Cheer up! I put in extra milk in this one just for you! You love milk right?” Mira tried to comfort her while putting the strawberry milkshake on the counter in front of her.

“Thank you Mira. You’re such a good friend!” Lucy said with sparkles in her eyes.

As she started sipping the drink the guild door opened with a bam.

“Yo, Everyone! Lucy!” Natsu came busting down the door. He hurriedly made his way next to her grinning. “The Raijinshuu came back earlier with Laxus! I’m gonna challenge him later!” he bragged.

“My, my. Natsu you’re going to be beaten up again.” Mira warned him with a smile. 

“Don’t worry Mira! I’m gonna beat him up this time!” He yelled. But then he suddenly frowned and sniffed the air. He went closer to Lucy and sniffed her.

“Oi! Natsu! What are you doing?” Lucy screamed with a slight blush on her face, clearly embarrassed.

“There’s something wrong with how you smell! You usually smell like Strawberry, Vanilla, Milk, and Flowers. But now the flowers are gone!” he said the frown never leaving his face.

“Oh! That! My usual soap and shampoo went missing this morning and I didn’t get to use them. Is there something wrong with that?” she asked him slightly confused.

“Not really, it’s just that the smell of flowers usually put me at ease. So that means that your natural smell doesn’t involve flowers. Only Lisanna naturally smells like flowers. I don’t really know why but your new smell makes my nose a bit itchy. I’ll go to Lisanna for a bit.” He said scratching his head.

“Okay!” Lucy cheerfully said.

Unknown to them both, a certain lightning dragon slayer was watching them from the shadows with a rune mage.

“Are you sure it’s okay to get rid of her scented products Laxus-sama? She might get angry.” The rune mage worriedly said.

“Don’t worry about it Freed. I just wanted to get that flame brain away from her.” He said with a slight pout.


	2. Girly Talk and Relationship Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing improve thanks to constructive criticisma from leoslady4ever and Ameko on FF.net <3

“Good morning Lu-chan! How was your morning?” Levy greeted her while taking a seat beside her.

Lucy stopped sipping the strawberry milkshake and turned to face her best friend. “Morning Levy-chan. Nothing special happened except the disappearance of my scented hygienic product and Natsu coming over saying I smell a bit weird. Nothing special. Really nothing at all.” She said even giving a laugh to prove herself.

“That bad huh? Sucks to be you right now. Anyways Gajeel has been acting strange around me today.” Levy informed her while frowning.

Lucy smirked at her best friend. “Worried? She liiiiikes him….” She rolled her tongue.

Levy blushed beet red.

“Wha- what are… are you talking about Lu-chan? Hahahaha….” She stuttered her eyes widened as she slapped Lucy’s back a little bit forcefully.

When Levy finally recovered from being embarrassed, she asked Mira for an orange juice.

"Oh, hi Levy!" Mira greeted handing her the orange juice. Then Mira smiled cheekily "So how's Gajeel-kun?" She said while waggling her eyebrows. Lucy snickered behind her hand.

"Mou! Stop teasing me you two!" Levy pouted at them. "Speak for yourself Mira! I heard the Raijinshuu is back in town. How is your relationship with Freed?"

It was Levy's turn to tease her now. She peeked at Mira's expression then laughed out loud seeing that Mirajane was looking all around the guild and shushing her.

"Shh! Shh! Where did you hear about that!?" The demon take-over mage demanded.

" Oh, nowhere just here and there from a couple of mages like a fairy and an animal take-over one." She said not even bothering to control her non-stop giggles.

"So it is true!" Lucy said finally getting the flow of the conversation. "So tell me the whole story Mira! I tell you guys everything so why didn't you tell me about this A.S.A.P.?" She said with tears threatening to fall.

Fake tears that is but either way Mira still spilled the beans when the two best friends chanted a chorus of, "SPILL! SPILL! SPILL! SPILL!"

Sighing, she began her story. "It was a couple of days before, I don't really remember but I think it has almost been a week, I was opening the guild when Freed came with flowers asking me out."

After a minute of silence Lucy understood that Mira won't tell them anymore.

"That's all? Come on Mira! I know there's more! That dreamy look in your eyes tells us so!" She complained, puffing her cheeks in irritation.

"Okay! I said yes.... And- and...." Mira stuttered. Lucy and Levy clutched the corner of the counter in suspense.

"Hekissedmeovercomebyhisexcitement." Mira said in a rush that the two couldn't quite catch and understand.

Levy, got quite a big hint in Mirajane's rushed sentence and squealed. "Oh my God! You're not kidding us are you Mira? Kyaaaah!" She said literally jumping up and down.

However, naive and clueless, Lucy stared confused at her two friends. One was trying hard to hide her very red face in her hair and the other jumping up and down around her.

"Can you please repeat what you just said Mira?" She requested slowly as to not shock the poor girl because she looked like she could faint any minute now.

Mirajane nodded and murmured, "He kissed me overcome by his excitement and then he apologized again and again telling himself how big of a fool he was. Then I fainted. Luckily, Lisanna was there and that's how she knew of what happened." Levy composed herself and continued Mira's story, "Evergreen told me that Freed came back to them skipping and singing like a school girl."

Lucy's face brightened and she held Mira's hands. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations Mira! You're so lucky!"

Now recovered, Mirajane thanked Lucy. "How about you Lucy? With your little lightning problem? No luck?" She asked.

"None what so ever. No sir. I have had no such luck." The celestial mage said her eyes avoiding those of her friends'.

Mira and Levy looked at each other and nodded. "Tell us! Now!" They demanded.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Ehhh?! How did you guys know that something happened?" The two shook their heads as if saying 'this girl is so slow'

Levy decided to be the one to answer her. "You're a not a good liar Lu-chan I might as well say that you're a very hopeless one." Lucy sighed knowing that her best friend's words were true.

"Okay you two caught me. And Levy-chan! I too am a great liar! But only in emergencies!" She yelled, pouting. 

"I was crying in the park because when I was going to deliver my short side story from my novel to Levy-chan when the papers fell in the lake. Of course I had no chance of getting them because it was super cold that morning three days ago. So I when I was crying Laxus sat beside me and said that he recognized me and asked me what was wrong then he handed me a handkerchief and told me not to worry and just wait in my apartment. Then when it was night time already my doorbell rang. I went to get it and saw my short story on my doorstep. It was already dry and had a note with it. It said 'Hey Blondie, Here's your story. I told you not to worry. Hey! That rhymes! Creepy. Anyway sorry I took so long it was very wet so I dried it and I also read it. Sorry I know you wanted Gajeel's short stuff to read it first but anyway think of that as you're reward for me. It was good by the way.' Then I danced around my room thanking him again and again."

"That was very nice of him to dive in the lake while it was freezing cold just to retrieve your story Lu-chan." Said Levy with a slight blush when she heard the words 'Gajeel's short stuff'.

"I know. But even when I wanted to thank him I still haven't seen him around ever since. Anyways, I'm going to write more stories. Thanks Mira! And goodbye 'Gajeel's short stuff'" Lucy said with a sly grin on her face.

Then she headed home with no clue what-so-ever that lightning had struck in her apartment.


	3. Love Sick Bastard, Talks and Assumptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringe as I post a chapter.

While on her way home, Lucy walked beside the lake. Ignoring the fishermen’s warnings of, “Ojou-chan! Don’t blame me if you fall into the water!”

Lucy had summoned Plue to accompany her walk home. When she finally got to the door, she opened it and carelessly left her shoes on her doorstep due to her exhaustion.

She sat down on the chair in front in her desk in a carefree manner with her eyes closed.

“Oi, Blondie. Would you get your story to me? I want to re-read it.” A very familiar deep voice demanded to her.

“What? Oh. Oh yeah sure. Here.” She said, opening her eyes and sitting up properly to get the papers. Then she blinked. “Wait! Who said that?!” 

“What? Did you not look around the room or am I just so unnoticeable to you?” he asked feeling a bit let down by her. 

“Laxus! What are you doing in my room, on my bed, and eating my favorite mango yogurt snack?!” she yelled, enraged as she put the papers back on the desk and took the yogurt bowl from him and started to eat it.

“I already have the whole Team Natsu sneaking in here and now you! Poor, poor me!” she cried with anime style waterfall tears on her face.

“Hey! Don’t you compare me with those guys! I’m better than them!” he bragged. He had a slight blush on his face as he continued, “And do you realize what you’re doing? Get your own spoon woman!”

Lucy stopped mid-way of eating. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I was being childish and petty and I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing and eating!” she ranted with a blush of her own. 

Her blush was so red that Laxus compared her to a lovely red rose inside his mind while to others she looked more like a tomato.

Poor, poor love-sick bastard.

“It’s fine. Really! So stop your ranting and babbling and just don’t do it again.” He said to make her stop blaming herself. 

Her ranting was so loud and it was hurting his eardrums! Or so he says. In the back of his mind though, it sounded like a very soft and beautiful lullaby.

Again I say, poor, poor love-sick bastard.

“Okay!” she beamed. She sat next to him on the bed and tried to make small talk with him.

“How’s the Raijinshuu? And what are you doing here? Evergreen and Elfman? Mirajane and Freed? Bixlow, Cana, and Bacchus? News about yourself? Any problems I can help with?” she bombarded him with questions.

“We just came back from our last mission with a load of cash. Ever and Elfman is the same as before with Ever in denial and scolding Elfman whenever he talks about being a man.” Then he paused to hear whatever comment she had to say. He didn’t even know why he felt compelled to answer her questions.

“He should hurry up and prove his manliness to her. If you know what I mean.” She said waggling her eyebrows.

“Wow Blondie! I didn’t know you were this naughty!” he said with amusement clear in his eyes and expression.

She struck her tongue to him. “Come on! You’ve read my story, haven’t you! I know I’m naïve, clueless, and slow bu-“she stopped when she saw him smirking.

“You seriously admit to those things?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Mou! Laxus! I was serious!” Lucy said puffing her cheeks. She glared at him when he started laughing.

The window to Lucy’s apartment opened.

“Oi! Luce! Let’s go on a job!” a pink haired dragon slayer yelled. And the flying exceed yelled, “Aye sir! Lucy! Let’s go!”

Natsu’s grin faded when he saw the two on the bed, laughing. It faded but soon it was replaced by an even larger grin. If that was even possible.

“Laxus! Lucy! You guys never told me that you were going out!” he said. Lucy was about to yell her denial but suddenly Happy and Natsu hurriedly went out saying, “I’ll tell the news to Master and the whole guild!”

The two blondes were left inside the room with completely opposite yet with a slightly the same expressions.

Lucy’s was a blushing, shocked and horrified one with a slight hint of excitement and happiness while Laxus’ was a smirking, smug looking one as he put his arms around her and started to tease her to oblivion before running away from her apartment when she snapped and ran after him while waving her celestial spirit’s axe in the air. The miserable bull ran after his master shouting, “Lucy-sama! Your nice body is amazing and all, but would you please return my axe! Thank you!”


	4. Dragons, Flowers, Fainting and Scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, thank you <3 13 year old me would have squealed at every comment and hit on this story. And the me right now still very much appreciates it *hugs*

The next day in the Fairy Tail guild, whispers and murmurs surrounded Lucy as she went her way down the bar to Mira. Not only that but shouts of congratulations and catcalls were shouted to her too.

“My, Lucy! I didn’t know that you’ve already solved your certain lightning problem!” Mirajane exclaimed, with sparkles of happiness clear in her blue eyes.

“That’s just it Mira! Laxus just decided to pay a visit to my apartment, which involved sitting on my bed and eating my yogurt supply, and stupid Natsu came in seeing Laxus laughing and both of us sitting down the bed! And! Stupid freakin’ Happy and Natsu just had to get the idea that we were together!” Lucy informed her with an expression full of exhaustion and rage.

It wasn’t really that she didn’t want to be that way with the lightning mage, she was mad because it wasn’t true.

“Now, now Lucy. Calm down. So it wasn’t true? Just a little misunderstanding?” Mira asked, her recently happy face now reduced to a frown.

“Yes. All of it isn’t true.” Lucy said looking around the whole guild.

Something felt wrong and also felt right to her.

“Ne, Mira. Where’s Levy-chan?” 

“Oh! Levy! Gajeel came and took her when we were talking about you and Laxus! I don’t really know why but he looked a bit anxious.” Mira said.

“Hey! It looks like you both went to the next level of a relationship with your boys already! I’m the only one left!” Lucy complained while pouting and puffing her cheeks.

Mira giggled at her expression but suddenly stopped when she saw a certain blue haired, solid script mage happily skipping to them. She turned to Lucy and pointed to what she was looking at.

“Levy-chan!?” Lucy exclaimed, shocked to her best friend.

“Yo, Lu-chan! How was your morning? Mine was absolute! Did you know that Gajeel told me about dragon senses?!” Levy whispered happily.

“Dragons?!” the other two shouted at the same time.

“Yup! He said that dragons have mates and that they smelled exactly like their favorite scent!”

Realization dawned on her and she fainted right there and then remembering what Natsu had told her about flowers and Lisanna.

>>>><<<<

Lucy opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy, muddled and blurry.

“Oi, Blondie? You awake yet?” Lucy sat up when she heard the familiar deep voice.

“Oh…. o-oh! Y-yes! I-i…. I’m okay!” she stuttered her eyes spinning.

Laxus pushed her to the bed to make her lay down to rest. “Hey, you should rest okay.”

“What are you doing here anyway? Laxus?”she asked, frowning.

“The demon dragged me down from the S-class floor and made me carry you here. Then shorty made me stay until you wake up.”

Laxus looked at her satisfied expression before continuing.

“So anyway, what did you hear that made you go faint like that?” he asked, interested.

Lucy repeated everything that Levy and watched his expression go from curious, to shocked and then to fake boredom.

“So you’re telling me that Natsu and Lisanna are mates since dragons and dragon slayers are practically the same? And you’ve only just realized that those two brats are meant for each other only now?” he asked her with a smirk.

“Yeah! And Laxus?” she began.

“Yes?”

“What does Levy smell like?” Lucy inquired.

“Ink, books, parchment and chocolate. Why?” he answered raising his eyebrow.

“Nothing. Just being a nosy matchmaker for the first time in my life.” She grinned at him widely. Then she added, “Hey the one with Gray and Juvia isn’t included! And even if it was it worked didn’t it?!” when she saw him looking at her weirdly. Then she pointed at Juvia who was being lovey-dovey and feeding apple slices to a cool and injured Gray in the bed next to them inside the clinic.

Laxus just shrugged his shoulders at the celestial mage before going outside and leaving her to rest.


	5. Swimming Pools and 'Fake' Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The improvement from chapter 1 is very obvious! I'm so proud *ugly sobs*

“Levy-chan!” Lucy glomped her best friend from behind and pulled her down into the water. 

“Kyaah! Mou! Lu-chan don’t do that! I could have drowned!” Levy scolded when she shot out of the water.

The celestial mage laughed nervously, “Ehehe…. I’m sorry.”

Their guild finally made a new swimming pool, to replace the one before. And the girls were the first ones allowed to swim. The only exemption is that this new swimming pool has a Jacuzzi at one of the edges and a kiddie pool in the other. 

“Oi, Lucy.” A feminine voice comes calling from the edge of the pool.

Shiny light envelops her body and soon a sexy black and red bikini replaces her previous clothes. 

“Erza!” Lucy calls out to her. “Hurry up and jump!”

Erza gives a wicked grin.

“Jump, you say?” Then she jumps and causes a big splash.

After a while Lucy feels tugging on her legs. Arms encircle around her which keeps her from going out of the water. Then finally, the person bringing her down let her go. 

“Pfoueh…! Who was that!?” she screams.

Loud giggling from everyone answers her question.

And again, Levy was the one who answers her question. 

“E-e…. hahaha…! Er-erzahahaha!” she stutters and barely manages to say straightly.

Lucy glared at Erza.

A glare that made even the great Titania shiver.

Erza started swimming to get away from Lucy.

“He-hey! Come back here!”

>>>><<<<

After some time the others finally joined them in swimming.

Everyone looked quite happy.

Mirajane was being lovey-dovey together with Freed. It was quite a shock to everyone that Freed wasn’t bothering Laxus with his constant whining and praises.

Elfman was bothering Evergreen who was sunbathing, even though there wasn’t really much sunlight. Making her jump into the water.

Cana was drinking near the pool and Bixlow was playing get the ball with Natsu and Gray. 

Rules is pass the ball to the ones who aren’t ‘It’ and it doesn’t matter if you can’t catch it just don’t let the ‘It’ touch the ball.

Laxus was just hanging out inside the Jacuzzi. Al and Bisca guarded Asuka at the kiddie pool.

The others were playing their own made up games.

Everyone was forbidden to use magic due to a certain fire dragon slayer and ice mage who constantly breaks everything anywhere they are.

Lucy was finally getting cold and thus, she decided to join Laxus inside the Jacuzzi. 

“Yo, cheerleader.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “A new nickname?”

“I’ve always called you as blondie, cheerleader, or newbie.” He said looking towards their other guild mates in the pool. Mostly the Raijinshuu members.

“Hey. We didn’t get to finish our talk that other day!”

“Okay. You already know about Mira and Freed. Cana still hasn’t chosen between the two. I don’t have any news about myself and you wouldn’t want to hear my problem. It’s something that even I can’t handle. I’m trying to keep it deep inside me but it’s unstoppable.” He agonizingly said.

“Awww…. You poor baby!” giggled Lucy.

Laxus crossed his arms and turned away from her.

“Kyaah….~! My swimsuit-!”

Laxus whipped his head towards her.

“-is still intact.” Lucy winked then laughed uncontrollably.

“Tsk. You’ll pay for that Newbie!” he exclaimed then encased her in his arms.

Lucy blushed and wildly struggled to get away from him. But she stopped to listen when he said something.

One of Laxus’ arms let go of her and his free hand pointed to her.

“Natsu! Let’s throw her into the pool!”

Lucy struggled wilder and harder away from him which made him use his other arm again.

After a moment Natsu was finally there beside them, and then the next her arms were being held by Laxus and her feet were being held by Natsu.

“One!” They both yelled. Everyone turned to look at them three.

“Two!”

“And three!” Splash!

Everyone stood, silent, as they watched if Lucy would surface or not.

Everyone breathed comfortably and laughed when she finally got up, enraged and yelling, “Pfoueh! Mou! You two! You’ll both pay for this!”

The two dragon slayers laughed loudly and pointed at her. But they ran screaming when she got out of the pool and ran after them.

Then finally, she caught up to them. Or should I say him, since the other one was too scared and ran back to the pool.

“Gotcha! Laxus!”

“Shh! I hear something.” He hushed her.

She stared at him confused. He signaled her to come closer to him. 

“Here.” He pointed at the clearing in front of them.

They both sat down hiding from view and started listening in and watching whoever is there. 

“Wendy! Please go out with me!” Romeo said bowing to the Maiden of the sky.

“E-eto…. A-ano…. Ne, Romeo-kun. Have Natsu-san ever told you what was taught to us about dragon mates?” she stuttered and asked.

Lucy could feel Laxus stiffen again and noted that it was probably because of the subject of dragon mating.

Romeo shook his head, no.

“We take a liking to the smell of our future mates. And right now, even though from what I know is that it won’t change, my favorite scent is clear and cool with a hint of mint and sometimes men’s cologne. And you’re also a bit too young for me.” She informed him solemnly.

Lucy saw disappointment and depression pass through Romeo’s expression, which he quickly replaced with a look of fake relief and happiness.

“It’s okay Wendy! It was just a stupid dare. You don’t need to feel sorry for me!” he lied, even grinning widely to assure her.

Even though Romeo’s smile came out as awkward and forced, Wendy’s innocent pure mind believed it.

“Really?! Thank goodness! I thought for once that I would hurt your feelings! I even thought of punishing myself later for it.” She beamed.

Then they both laughed. Noted that Romeo’s was fake but even so, he was very kind to accept Wendy’s answer maturely.

“That was hurtful.” Lucy stated.

Laxus agreed. “You said it.”

“Let’s hurry back” she offered completely forgetting to get payback at him.

Laxus smirked all the way back to the pool.

Then suddenly when they finally reached there, he felt himself being pushed backwards into the water.

“Hahaha…! You were soooo not off the hook! You should have seen your face! I regret that I didn’t get a picture!” Lucy exclaimed.

Laxus had an irritated look in his face as they both started chasing and pushing each other.

>>>><<<<

When nighttime approached, the girls decided to have a sleep over at Fairy Hall. The boys were too tired to have a sleep over of their own.

‘This is a great opportunity for me to be a matchmaker!’ Lucy thought as they started their sleep over.

‘Dragon slayer’s favorite scent. Huh….” was Laxus’ last thought before succumbing into sleep’s open arms.

Would Lucy’s matchmaking work its magic again? Are artificial dragon slayers, like Laxus, affected by the dragon slayer mates’ scent? Or only those with dragon parents like Natsu and Wendy?


	6. I Have Never? Truth or Dare?

The girls of the guild sat in a circle in the cleared living room of Fairy Hall. Sleeping bags of different colors and sizes scattered all around.

Levy had a mischievous smile etched on her face.

“Gehihihi…. What should we play first? Truth or Dare or I Have Never?”

Lucy shook her head in a condescending manner. “You should keep hanging-out-with-Gajeel time to a minimum.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“Really? I’ll try.” The bluenette tilted her head to the right. “Anyways, raise your hand for Truth or Dare!” she changed the topic.

Less than half of the girls in the room raised their hands.

The smile was replaced by a wicked grin as she announced, “I Have Never it is.”

Lucy felt a cold shiver run down her spine. ‘I have a bad feeling about this.’

“Me first! I have never had a crush on my best friend!” Levy started.

Erza, Lucy, Ever, Lisanna, Bisca, and Kinana all drank a cup of sake.

Erza’s excuse was that Jellal was her best friend before. Lucy and Lisanna was the same for Natsu. Except that Lucy reasoned, “Natsu was too cute when he blushed!” Ever had a slight passing crush on Laxus but dismissed it as ‘Hero Worship’ Bisca was Alzack’s best friend before. And Kinana was Cobra’s best friend too.

Erza grinned. “Me next. Payback. I have never liked Gajeel’s singing.” She said her daze directed at Levy.

They expected Levy to drink and she did but their eyes widened when Mirajane also drank the sake.

“I have always liked his passion for singing and his choice of lyrics.”

It was Lucy’s turn. “I have never done THAT with a boy or man.”

Bisca and Evergreen were the ones to drink this time.

“I’m married! And I’m a mother! Of course I’ve done THAT!” 

“Well, I pushed Elfman too much and he decided to show me how MAN he truly was.” Ever said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Lisanna looked green. “I did not need to know such detail about my older brother!”

While Mirajane looked like an avid fangirl. “Man!”

Lucy noted this and was absolutely not going to fail telling this to Laxus!

“Okay. I have never kissed a Raijinshuu member!” Ever smugly said.

Cana and Mira drank and didn’t bother to explain themselves since their reason was clearly obvious and known to everyone in the room.

“E-eto…. Ano…. It’s my turn now….” Wendy stuttered.

They allowed Wendy to join the games since technically, she was of age and they didn’t want her to feel left out. She was only drinking juice with slight alcohol content.

Everyone turned her way and waited for her to say something. Lucy and Erza flashed her a grin of encouragement.

“I have never kissed a boy-“She stopped when Ever gave her a look. “or man on the lips.”

Obviously, everyone, except Erza drank a glass for this one. Their excuses were;

Levy: I was paired with Gajeel on the S-class exam!

Lucy (muttered): Stupid blonde lightning mage. Stupid Gray’s dare with Natsu. Stupid Natsu’s dare with Gray!

Ever just sends them a look. Bisca repeats her previews speech.

Cana: I was drunk okay! ; Nobody questioned her since they were frightened and Cana never admits that she was drunk to anyone.

Laki: It’s a secret.

Mira just smiles warmly at everyone.

Lisanna: Natsu was too cute!

Kinana: Cobra….

Wendy giggled at the predictability of her fellow guild members.

After a handful of I Have Nevers later, many have already started to get bored.

“I’m tired of this game! Truth or Dare! Who says yes?” Levy suggested.

Feeling the same way she does, everyone’s hand shoots up immediately.

“Me first again! I dare everyone to tell me who they’re in love with and because I dare you all, I can’t make you do dare or ask you truths again!” she said with a very devious smirk. “On second thought, only during this game!”

Groans and frustrated sighs filled the whole room. Making Levy laugh evilly and feel full of herself.

“Oh my. Freed of course!” The eldest Strauss in the room states proudly.

“Do I need to answer that?!” Evergreen and Bisca answer in chorus.

Kinana blushes under the curious stares of her guildmates. “I-it’s def-definitely not Co-cobra! Why do you guys keep saying that it’s Co-cobra? I-I’m definitely not in love with C-cobra! H-he’s just my f-friend!” she ranted.

Lisanna smiles cheerfully and they didn’t bother questioning her since it was already too obvious.

Everyone whips their head towards Lucy.

“M-me?!” she stutters out. She strikes on a thinking pose. Then suddenly her cheeks sport a slight pink tint. Later suddenly her whole face becomes covered in red. And after a while her head explodes with smoke.

“Wh-wha… What are y-you guys ta-talking about?!” She says with a very red fake cheerful face.

She walks to Levy and Mirajane and slings her arms around their shoulders. “It’s definitely not the Master’s g-grandchild! L-laxus?!Wahahaha! Y-you guys do love good j-jokes!” She smiles at everyone. A very shaky smile.

Lucy continues to rant about Laxus until everyone who was previously shocked to hear what she said was calming her down.

She turns her head expectantly towards Cana and Laki. She really wanted to know if Cana chooses Bixlow or Bacchus.

The two grins very widely and says, “Chicken!”

Everyone chases them around screaming things like, “You two aren’t fair!”; “Come back here and answer fairly!”; “Cowards!”

They ran around, steering away from Wendy, who was on the floor. She fell asleep near the end of the “I Have Never” game.

In the end they didn’t get to finish the game. Lucy, who went home early in the morning, was faced with a half expected surprise. Laxus was in her apartment again!


	7. Drunk, Fall, and Insomnia

Lucy opened her door and let out an exasperated sigh. With her hand on her hips, eyebrow raised, and lips in a tight line.

“Laxus! What do you think you’re doing in my room? Again!?” she demanded, glaring at him.

Laxus stood up from her bed and sluggishly made his way to her. She stepped back but then she convinced herself that it was her place and that she was the boss and so, she stood firm, chin up, and looked at him defiantly.

“Wh-what do you want?” she asked as he came near her. Mentally cursing herself for stuttering, she froze when she felt his arm around her shoulders.

“Lu~cy…” slurring evident in his voice. He buried his face in the nook of her neck.

Lucy sniffed the air.

“Laxus,” she said in forced calmness. “Have you been drinking?”

“No! Well yes, but just a little!” he defended, his voice full of badly hidden guilt. “Okay! A lot!”

She broke free of and faced him. This time, both hands on her hips and started scolding and interrogating him like a mother would to a child who took a cookie from the jar. The way she looked at him was like she saw crumbs on his face.

“Who were you with?” fierce determination in her eyes. Her brown eyes stalked everything he did while waiting for him to answer.

He went unto the dining table and laid his arms and head on it, fully welcoming the coldness of the wood.

“Oi~ woman… Before you ask me questions feed me something hot first… I don’t feel so good…”

Lucy shook her head almost sympathetically at him and got ready to cook mushroom soup in the kitchen. Jeez, she didn’t even know why she was doing what he asked. She decided that she was doing it to get answers from him.

“Here. Make sure you answer my questions truthfully later, okay?” She put some of the soup in his bowl and then in her own. What? She was hungry too!

“So? Are you satisfied now?” noticing him finish his second.

He smiled at her. “Very…” Only slight slurring remained.

She smiled back at him. A sickeningly sweet one that could give him cavity if it was candy. A chill went down his spine instantly when he saw that smile. Not that he would admit it.   
“So, now. Who were you with?” she pinned him down with a hard stare.

“I was with the rest of the guys, okay? Since you girls were on a sleepover, we, or at least they, decided to have a night out.” 

“Then?” she motioned for him to continue.

Laxus groaned. “Ugh. Could we sleep first?” he offered, knowing that Lucy was also sleepy since, according to Ever, sleepovers rarely involved real sleeping.

“I advise you to not try dissuading me away from this case. It would not do you any good. You better explain to me tomorrow, why you came to my apartment drunk.” She warned, wiggling her forefinger at him.

They stood up, washed the dishes, then Lucy got ready to shower.

“Hey, I have clothes for men in the lowest drawer. Use them after you shower. I sometimes wear them as pajamas and sometimes Natsu or Gray uses them.” She called, out stepping into the bathroom.

When she heard his answer, “Hn.”, she closed the door.

After a while Lucy came out with the pink towel wrapped around her hair, on her head.

She saw a mass of messy blonde hair on the couch. As she came closer she realized that it was just Laxus sleeping. 

He looked too peaceful that she didn’t want to disturb him, but she decided to otherwise since he reeked of alcohol.

“Oi, Laxus. Your turn to shower.” whispering into his ears.

He stood up too abruptly that their heads almost bumped.

Laxus wordlessly took the clothes and towel and headed to shower. She then noticed that he was swaying as he walked.

“Be careful. You might slip and fall.” She warned.

Not even a minute after, a thud could be heard from the bath.

“My, my.” Heading towards the bathroom. She saw Laxus standing upright.

“Laxus, are you okay? I heard you fall.” She asked, her eyes and voice full of worry.

Laxus touched his head, disguised the movement, by running his fingers through his hair.

“Damn. What are you talking about? I didn’t fall.” He lied through gritted teeth.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pointed at his head. “Yeah right. So says the bump on your head.” Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He slugged his shoulders in defeat. “Alright. Fix me up after I take a shower.”

I nodded, went out of the room and readied the first aid kit.

She glanced up when she heard the door of the shower open. There was Laxus, the towel in his hands. She ushered for him to sit beside her on the couch. 

“Let me see.” She made him lower his head.

She pushed it back up and clucked her tongue. “It’s not that bad but why the hell did you not dry your hair?”

He looked amused when he heard her curse. She took the towel from his hands and motioned for him to lower his head again. 

When his hair was finally completely dry, she wrapped bandages around the bump.

“There. All fixed up. Well then, goodnight!”

He caught her hand,”Uhm… Thanks.”

She looked back at him, and then smiled cheerfully. “You’re welcome. Don’t drink too much next time. ‘kay?” After that she went into bed.

Minutes after, she still couldn’t sleep! Lucy could clearly hear Laxus’ footsteps around the room! Fingers drumming on the floor, humming, and then more footsteps! It was driving her mad! She finally snapped.

“Look, Laxus! If you can’t sleep, don’t drag me into staying up with you by making so much noise! There are some short stories that I write in the left drawer of my desk. I write them whenever an idea gets stuck in my head, which forces me to get a writer’s block with my novel. Read it!” she yelled frustrated.

Lucy sighed in relief when the noises stopped. And she finally got some sleep.


End file.
